<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Got by Selflessredgold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619715">All I Got</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selflessredgold/pseuds/Selflessredgold'>Selflessredgold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes &amp; Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes/Fem!Steve Rogers, Canon compliant-ish, Different POV in each chapter, F/F, F/M, Fem! Steve Rogers - Freeform, Fem!Stony, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Marriage, Memory Loss, Mentions of 1940's, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Natasha Stark - Freeform, POV Third Person, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Past Violence, Past and Present, Pining, Recovery, Romance, Rule 63, Secret Identity, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Slow Burn, Stephanie Rogers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selflessredgold/pseuds/Selflessredgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Rogers-Barnes was living a life of peace, adapting to the twenty-first century, until one Natasha Stark waltzed into her workplace and turned things upside down. </p><p>She thought she had a chance at moving on from her deceased husband, but the world had other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/fem!Steve Rogers, Natasha Stark &amp; Stephanie Rogers-Barnes, Stephanie Rogers-Barnes/James "Bucky" Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Avengers Initiative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Tasha Stark, the face claim is Morena Baccarin. For Stephanie Rogers-Barnes, the face claim is Katheryn Winnick.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha Stark was a woman of many sides. She was the former CEO of Stark Industries after her father died and she had to absolutely destroy her father's brother in court. She was a victim of kidnapping a few years back that left her stocks in the green and her company moving away from artillery and focusing on more “hippy” things like green energy, upgrading and making people's lives easier with new tablets, tech and other products. But that’s enough about the past, as she was a futurist and liked to think about what was coming next, not what had already happened.</p><p>She is a multibillionaire who has a bit of an alcohol issue. She was working with different people, like those at SHIELD which she didn’t trust fully yet, but Director Nick Fury did come by and help when she was struggling a bit with some Palladium poisoning not too long ago. Finally, she is the brains behind the suit that is known as the superhero Iron Man. Quite literally. She is the one who made the suit and is the one who operates the suit. </p><p>But no one but Tasha and Fury knew that.</p><p>Now the superhero, multibillionaire, SHIELD adviser and former CEO was stopping by her favorite coffee shop to get her daily caffeine intake before hours of boring meetings that she was forced to attend. She could very easily make herself some at the tower, avoid all the mess that was the public... but she liked having a semblance of a routine.</p><p>Plus, the blonde who seemed to work seven days a week at the little shop was to die for. For a few reasons.</p><p>Today she had on black heels with tight black slacks that hugged her ass just right and a gray blouse with a frilly bow thing on the chest to cover up the blue light that was still secured in her chest cavity. Along with a heavy coat, of course, to battle the temperature of New York. She walked up to the register, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head, pushing her hair back to frame her face before she flashed a flattering smile with her stained red lips at the gorgeous blonde behind the counter with a name-tag that read ‘Steph,’ but Tasha knew this woman as Stephanie Rogers-Barnes. Captain America.</p><p>“The usual for me.”</p><p>“Comin’ right up,” Steph announced. Tasha watched as the blonde barista tapped the flat digital screen and held out her hand for the payment. “Three fifty.” She noticed the woman’s expression seeming ever so slightly displeased with the price… That was probably because coffee was expensive in 2020 versus 1942. </p><p>Tasha handed over her usual card and tapped her nails impatiently at the counter, her eyes roaming over the woman's features while the slow register tried to approve the damn thing. </p><p>She was shocked to hear a “How’s your day been?” from the barista, making her raise a brow and smile in reply. </p><p>“So far so good,” she breathed out, dark eyes roaming over the woman’s face for a few long moments. “A nice hot shower this morning really starts the day nicely.” She winked. “How about you? How long have you already been working? Seems like you’re always here.” They rarely got to delve into conversation what with Tasha being the busy woman she was. This was not an unwelcome change, however. Captain America was engaging her in conversation without knowing many of the things that she did.</p><p>She was entranced by the woman behind the counter pushing a stray lock behind her ear, cheeks flushed, at the flirting which just made Tasha smile a little wider. </p><p>“That’s good t’hear,” Steph replied cheerily, clearly working to get some extra tips, if Tasha had anything to think about it. It worked though, as she slipped a twenty into the tip jar with a shitty pun written on it. “But, to answer your question, it’s barely the start of my shift. I work for eight hours... Some of us can’t get paid thousands by the minute,” she teased lightly. “Your coffee will be out in a minute.”</p><p>“Hundreds of thousands by the minute,” Tasha clarified, her tone not quite fully alluding to whether or not she was joking. She flashed another smile, admired the blonde for another moment before thanking her and moving toward the area where drinks were handed out once finished. She decided to take a seat today, figuring she was already running late for getting ready for an interview, so what’s a bit longer? She’d just continue to try and strike up more of a conversation with the blonde at the register and have a damn good time doing it. She pulled out her phone and began tapping away at it, hearing one of the other workers behind the counter, with the name tag of Jerry, begin striking up a conversation with Steph. </p><p>“Hey! After your shift is over, wanna grab a bite? Heard this guy sells amazing artisan sodas.”<br/>
Jerry was one of those six foot four guys that had long, shoulder-length brown hair with caramel highlights, tied up in a bun, light stubble, red flannel, the skinniest jeans and Timbs. Bluest eyes, dark, thick eyebrows and pearly straight white teeth. The definition of a hipster in the middle of New York. </p><p>Tasha watched with an amused expression as Steph struggled to reject him politely with a “Maybe another night? I have some errands to run after my shift.” But the woman was a terrible liar and anyone could see she didn’t actually have stuff to do once she was freed from work. </p><p>“Oh. I’ll hold you to that, Steph!” He turned around, finished with Tasha’s drink and wrote his number on it before taking it to the counter. “Tasha? Your drink’s ready!”</p><p>Tasha didn’t really like the comment by the man but she smiled as she grabbed her cup, making sure to touch his hand not so subtly. </p><p>She leaned in and looked the man over, smirking ever so slightly. “I’m here for her, not you, sweetheart.” She motioned toward Steph, one finger pointing out from where she held her hot coffee. Her nails were painted black but the polish was chipped and her hands looked rough, covered in calluses from working. </p><p>Jerry met Natasha’s smirk when their fingers touched, but that look was instantly wiped into another emotion completely when his jaw dropped from embarrassment. He pulled back, speechless before thanking Natasha for coming in a hurried breath and turning his back to make more orders. </p><p>“Want some company running those errands?” The woman decided to ask after a moment to the blonde. She ensured to ask when the register was free of customers and the man with the name tag Jerry was off doing something else, not listening to their conversation. “I’m sure I could really spice up whatever you do in your daily life.” She knew she had kind of pinned Steph into a corner, if Jerry overheard her admitting to not having errands, she would have to deal with that for the rest of the day. </p><p>“Uh...” The barista hesitated, seeming to catch on to what Tasha had done. “Sure. I’ll be off at two. I don’t think I need any more spice in my life, though.”</p><p>“I’d say I could be the one to make you rethink that, but you seem like a tough nut to crack,” the brunette mused, still entertained by the reaction toward her words. With that, she took a sip of her scalding hot coffee, humming in content. </p><p>“Two? I’ll be back to pick you up then.” And that’s where she’d finally be able to talk to one Stephanie Rogers-Barnes about the Avengers Initiative. To try and recruit one of her father's creations for the greater good or whatever bullshit Fury tried to spout at her. “See you then. Looking forward to it.” With that, Tasha Stark was spinning on her heels, pulling her sunglasses down and dawning the rest of her day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Woman Out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through all her years and her experience, Stephanie Rogers-Barnes had never imagined herself working at a coffee shop while having six figures in her bank account. Director Fury liked to keep her “well adjusted.” Who knew working at a gentrified coffee shop making fifteen an hour wouldn’t get her anywhere near close to affording the apartment Fury “gifted'' her? She could barely pay for groceries and almost a quarter of the bills. </p><p>Steph knew what Fury was doing — bribes. Bribes to get her to join a team of people who didn’t want to show their faces! She didn’t know anyone besides Fury, Jerry and the dark-haired woman that always came in, also widely known as Natasha Stark. How could she just join a team of people whose names she didn’t even know?</p><p>So, here she was in the present, lying to get out of drinking crappy sodas with her coworker and running “errands” with the richest person on the planet. She regretted her decision already. She was still adjusting to the twenty-first century for almost a full year and was going to look like an embarrassment to the woman who owned the most technologically advanced company there was. </p><p>After her shift was over, she took off her apron and put on her brown leather jacket. As much as she wasn’t looking forward to this, she had made a commitment and wouldn’t break it. </p><p>Steph pulled her hair out of her ponytail, blonde waves framing her face and stopping at the middle of her back. It was different… having hair this long. It definitely wouldn’t fly in the Army. It was embarrassing to admit that the reason why it was so long was that she couldn’t afford it to curb her grocery budget. </p><p>As she stepped outside to wait for Natasha outside of the coffee shop, she pulled her brown satchel across her chest and then tapped away at her phone. Pac-Man may or may not have become an addiction.  </p><p>She looked up abruptly when she was honked at by the woman in the expensive sports car, jumping slightly and almost dropping her caseless phone. Of course Stark would drive a luxurious vehicle to run errands. Why should she expect anything less from the billionaire? </p><p>“Where to first, hot stuff?” Natasha called out once the window on the passenger side was rolled down. The woman unlocked the door, further invitation for Steph to climb in. </p><p>“First of all, I need to go to the grocery store by my place in Brooklyn.” She gave the address to Natasha. “Then, I need a screen protector and a case. And hot stuff? Really? When did we get so forward?” She asked a tad annoyed at the inappropriate name. Her eyes roamed the interior of the sports car. Okay, it was nice. The leather, the stitching in the seats, the smooth surfaces and the screen in the middle with an overwhelming amount of icons. She was also a little too tall for this vehicle, but being almost six feet usually caused her to be too tall for ordinary activities. </p><p>“Have I not always been this forward with you?” </p><p>Fair point. </p><p>Natasha’s brow rose as she huffed out a laugh, pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and pulled into traffic. </p><p>“What…?” Natasha looked away from the road, lifting a hand away from the wheel and letting Jarvis take most of the control as she paid more attention to the phone in question. “Why the hell don't you have a Stark Industries one? Would save money on a case.” </p><p>“Eyes on the road, please.” Steph wasn’t concerned about herself getting into a car accident. Natasha would be more at risk than her. She sighed before answering the question about her phone. “I… can’t afford one.” Her current phone cost her about a hundred bucks, which Jerry constantly made fun of her for. </p><p>“You give me bedroom eyes once and I’ll get you any Stark tech you want right now,” Natasha murmured, focusing on the road and sighing quietly. “So, how long have you been working at the coffee shop?” </p><p>She shook her head and rolled her eyes to the gross comment. “A little past half a year. I don’t have the most impressive resume. I’m surprised they chose me.” She wasn't exactly surprised when Fury was the one to tell her she got the job. </p><p>“Don’t need too many skills or a prestigious degree to work at a coffee shop, but it’s nice to be picked when hundreds can apply,” Natasha mused with a shrug.</p><p>She spun her wedding ring on her left hand, the action helping her ease her mind. Besides the apartment, she was given a passport and a New York ID. Stephanie Buck. Maybe she had cried over her new name, Fury clearly choosing the last name on purpose. She looked down at the golden band with what a snobby person would call a small diamond. It’s all they could afford, even with Bucky working overtime at the docks. “How’s Stark Industries? I read and watched some of the court cases.”</p><p>“You’re married?” Natasha dodged the question. “I’d normally still try to tap that, but I’m less inclined to do that if you’re actually happy.” </p><p>“Really? Have you no respect for yourself?” If she had been in a bad relationship, she still wouldn’t cheat. “To answer your question, yes. My husband died a long time ago.” Usually, that made people uncomfortable and would shut them up, so Steph hoped that happened right now.  </p><p>“I respect myself plenty. Not my fault people want to cheat. I can’t make anyone do anything.” Tasha shrugged, pulling her sunglasses down to look at Steph from above them, one perfectly plucked brow raised. </p><p>“Going after people in relationships doesn’t sound respectful to me.” Preying on people’s lows? Just like Howard. “Money can make a lot of folks do things they usually wouldn't be willing to do.”</p><p>“But you’re widowed. Not married anymore,” Natasha pointed out. “You wouldn’t even be cheating, don't know what you're worried about.”<br/>
Natasha climbed out of the car once they arrived at the grocery store. She adjusted her jacket and the frilly fabric on her chest, the softest seam of blue light barely visible beneath the fabric for half a moment. </p><p>“I’m not worried about anything, Ms. Stark. I’m still very much in love with my husband and, frankly, you’re not my type.” Steph was more than happy to be out of the car and finally inside the small store to put some distance between them. “I also like people with shared life experience.” </p><p>She picked up a plastic red basket and led the way to the canned foods, picking out some of her favorite cheap soups. </p><p>“You’re in love with a man who has been dead for, quote, ‘a long time.’” Aside from Natasha's annoying voice, the woman’s clicking heels on the white tile flooring reassured Steph that the billionaire was right behind her. “Shared life experience? What’s the fun in that? Sounds bland to me,” she murmured, pulling her sunglasses off and pocketing them, arms crossed as she watched what Steph grabbed.  “Just because you're afraid of a little change doesn't mean it won't do you some good.” </p><p>“It doesn’t matter how long it's been. I will always love him.” Steph couldn't imagine not loving Bucky. “The fun is that you're compatible. Arguing every day because of conflicting morals and ethics is exhausting.” Her parents’ relationship, according to her mother, was the calmest Sarah had ever felt. They rarely argued, were always on the same page and went through hard times together. So dating Natasha Stark? She was insane for giving it a thought! “Have you ever shopped for yourself in an actual grocery store? By yourself?” </p><p>Steph looked at more soups, then moved to the vegetables. She bagged some onions and tomatoes. Then, she moved to the refrigerated goods to grab a few TV dinners, anything with chicken or steak. Natasha had a disgusted look on her face from the foods Steph was choosing, noticing the reflection of the woman on the glass refrigerator door. </p><p>“No. Why would I when I have people for that?” </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Steph said smugly. </p><p>Natasha rolled her eyes and shook her head, groaning dramatically. That grabbed the attention of a few shoppers. Luckily, no one kept their eyes on the famous woman for too long. The woman then went to grab a bottle of whiskey and followed Steph to the singular person behind the cash register. </p><p>“You can have anyone in the world, Ms. Stark. Why waste your time on me? Either way, even if I was interested, which I’m not, I don’t have time for dating.” Hopefully, that would set Natasha straight, but she did have a sneaking suspicion that someone as stubborn as Howard would raise an equally, if not more, stubborn kid.</p><p>“You seem spunky. Opposites attract and I think you and I couldn't be more opposite. Time is money. I do assure you, I have plenty to waste.” Natasha sent a wink to Steph, earning a quiet groan from the blonde. “Plus, I don’t date so that’s something we actually do have in common.”</p><p>Steph placed down her items to be scanned, giving a smile to the employee. Her face fell a little at the price of her items. She hadn’t been this poor for a long time, but she knew how to budget. She opened her wallet and gave the rest of her cash to the cashier. “If time was money,” she began as she grabbed her bags, “I’d be as rich as you.” She thanked the cashier before leading the way to the front of the store. “If I did date, I would date for marriage, Ms. Stark. I don’t do flings or anything casual. I would look for something serious and long-lasting. I’ve already had that, so I don’t think there’s anyone like that for me again.” Natasha rose a brow to that. </p><p>She waited until Natasha paid for the alcohol and then headed back to the car. Once inside, she put her groceries on her lap. </p><p>“To my knowledge, you're more of a woman out of time.”</p><p>Steph’s heart dropped to her stomach at the familiar expression, relaxed posture turning rigid. </p><p>Her eyes drifted to Natasha pressing a button that dimmed the windows. If she didn’t feel so threatened, she might’ve actually admitted how fascinating that feature was.</p><p>“Why don’t we cut the bullshit? I know you don’t have errands and I know you’d much rather be alone right now, but I want to talk to you. Why don’t we at your place?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Never Meet Your Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tasha only had one goal in mind when bombarding this woman’s day. It was finally time to recruit her as she was tasked to do so long ago. Loki, this fucking freak, was wreaking havoc around the globe and the Tesseract, which Steph knew more about than she and Banner did, was missing and being used for bad… Typical superhero stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought it would be fun though, to see what the woman purchased at the store, maybe get some juicy details about the woman’s new life. Boy was she wrong. It was incredibly depressing to watch what garbage food the former face of America was forced to purchase now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they were in private though, she was able to cut to the chase and begin her line of questioning, explanation and eventually the hook, line and sinker to recruiting one Captain America onto a team of misfits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we cut the bullshit? I know you don’t have errands and I know you’d much rather be alone right now, but I want to talk to you. Why don’t we at your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The all American hero seemed to be perplexed but interested at the genius’ words, raising a brow before speaking up with a sigh. “You know, don’t you?” Her eyes narrowed, scanning the woman’s face for any tell. “You’re not coming up to my place, kid. We can talk right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know.” Tasha huffed out, annoyed. “I am a genius. That’s not a title that just gets handed out to anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph rose a brow and gave a dry look to the woman, unimpressed with her gloating right now. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasha simply shrugged. Can’t win them all, she supposed. “Jarvis, find Stephanie Buck’s address and take us there, would you?” If this woman wouldn’t invite her over, she would invite herself over. She understood they had only done half of the fake errands, but she wasn’t letting Steph waste another penny on protecting some shitty piece of tech that wasn’t even worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Ms. Stark.” The British voice sounded smoothly from the vehicle, the car beginning to move a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarvis?” Steph’s blue eyes seemed to soften at remembering the name. “Maybe you’re not as detached as I thought you were. How did you even find out about me, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a kid and I’m not detached.” Tasha added after a moment, not entirely liking how many insults were being thrown her way today. She then placed her hands on the wheel once she set the bottle in the back seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a kid to me, Ms. Stark. You’re my best friend’s baby. I’m old enough to be your mother, for goodness sake.” Steph seemed very adamant about that even though Tasha was far too old to be considered a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to keep track of dad's old business.” Tasha shrugged casually, slipping her sunglasses on as she focused on driving. “You happen to be a pretty big chunk of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? I’m out of commission. The world... the world doesn’t need Captain America anymore.” Steph was resigned as if truly believing her words, which made Tasha laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. I’d say we probably need Cap more now than ever. Don’t know if you’ve been caught up with the political climate as of recently but...” she whistled lowly, shaking her head, alluding to some bad things going on. Which, in fairness, there were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me? You have been talking to me for months. You could’ve told me you knew instead of pretending to be interested in me.” Steph’s voice alluded to being hurt by the realization which made Tasha curious. The woman had talked so much about not doing casual flings, but when she was doubting that the flirting was real, she seemed upset. How did that even make sense? God, for a genius, Tasha really thought she would never understand this woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been talking to you for months out of my own pleasure. I thoroughly enjoy seeing your gorgeous face every day, Cap, but I had a little motive in frustrating the hell out of our mutual friend Nick Fury.” She was very clearly amused by her own antics. “He wanted me to try and explain to you more about the Avengers Initiative months ago and I agreed but waited until now.” She explained. “So fun to rile him up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s something we can agree on.” Steph breathed out, surely thinking about all the times she had pestered the nosy man. “But I’m not joining the Avengers Initiative. Nick didn’t want to tell me who else was joining, what we’d be doing other than ‘protecting the Earth.’ Last time I checked, the Earth is too big for a few people to watch over. Why do you care if I join? There’s nothing to gain by getting on Nick’s good side, if that’s what you’re trying to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha wasn’t amused by Steph’s antics, finding that she liked this side of the woman much more than the insulting, boring Captain America she had just interacted with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fund the Avengers. Give them a place to live, gear to use, protection to wear.” Tasha shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You’re Nick’s little angel investor in all of this,” Steph grumbled, rubbing her face in frustration from not connecting the dots sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasha ignored the comment and continued to talk. “My own bodyguard is one of the members, so naturally I’d like to keep myself and the world around me safe. The more people fighting to protect Earth means the less likely I am to die.” Truly, it was as simple as that. “I think having Captain America could seriously help with that.” If nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Captain America anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette ignored the comment yet again. “You’d at the very least be living a lavish life unlike the one you currently have.. could eat fresh food instead of that frozen garbage. You wouldn’t be hungry thanks to that speedy metabolism of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about having a lavish life, Ms. Stark. Nick already pays for my apartment and I’m trying to get away from that.” Steph was getting annoyed now, being ignored and trying to hammer in her point to the woman who only wanted to talk and not listen. “I have a job now. If my neighbors, my city, were to get targeted... that’s on me. Anyone who has ever hated me would come after the people I know. It’s too risky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick doesn't pay for anything. I pay for everything.” Tasha shifted and looked over at the woman, groaning. “Don’t you get that that’s why the team is anonymous?” She huffed out. “If there are no identities to these public figures besides their aliases, then their loved ones and they are safe.” She was about to continue speaking but Steph cut her off and continued with her thought first. Okay then, well deserved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s anonymous, there is no trust. If there’s no trust, there is no team. No trust will get all of us killed. I don’t know why you’re doing this... is S.I. in trouble or something? What happened a few years ago, Ms. Stark? You came back after disappearing for months and shut down your weapons manufacturing. Now you want to protect the world?” She was truly clueless on this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car parked in front of Steph’s apartment as the woman began to ask questions that made Tasha’s heart begin to race. She kept her cool though. “If you’d like to interview me, Cap, you’ll have to schedule an appointment with my secretary.” She flashed a smile though it didn’t carry to her eyes which were covered by sunglasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, are you going to be as bullheaded as dad always described you to be, or are you going to listen to my whole initiation speech I’ve got planned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph shook her head, disapproving before she was gathering up her groceries and opening the car door. “Thank you for the ride, Ms. Stark. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” She closed the door and headed up to her apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasha sighed heavily and climbed out of the car, she wouldn’t give up that easily. She ran after the woman pretty damn well considering she was in tall heels today. “How could you say there’s no trust?” She frowned. “Just because you don’t know their real names yet?” She scoffed. “How many men did you lead into battle? Hundreds if not thousands, right?” She pushed her hand on the front door, pushing it closed so Steph couldn’t enter without her. “Did you know every single person’s name back then? Was there no trust because they didn’t know your real name?” She frowned, looking up at the woman, pulling off her glasses so the eye contact could be slightly more touching. Or intimidating, either one. “You haven’t tried, how could you know you won’t fit in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know their names, I don’t know their stories, I don’t know why they’re fighting.” Steph forced the door open relatively easily, moving to put her groceries on the table. She turned around in the blink of an eye when Natasha mentioned the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may not have learned every single person’s name, but I tried my damned best!” She yelled. “We were united.” She took a deep breath to calm down. “I knew why they were fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasha wasn’t expecting the shouting as she let her attention wander through the apartment as Steph talked about the war. The loud voice and angry tone made her turn rigid for a moment before she was regaining her posture and standing straighter with a feigned laxness to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though her heart was slamming in her chest, Tasha kept her ground. “Each member of that team is just as dedicated to their work the way you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She made sure to emphasize the past tense in that sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please... just go.” Steph sighed, turned around and began to put away groceries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasha ignored the woman's request and continued talking. “You can come to the Tower, you can meet them. Ask them any questions you want even if they have masks on. They’re human and they’re scared, but they have skills and talents just like you do. They want to use those to help people the way you </span>
  <em>
    <span>used to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph kept putting away her groceries, using her body to block the refrigerator, which Tasha could see was pretty empty. “That’s not how I operate, Ms. Stark and you know it,” she explained more calmly, still annoyed, closing the fridge doors after she was done.”I need to know who I’m working with.” She turned around and stayed across the table from Natasha, keeping space between them. “If I can’t trust them, that’s not a team. That’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> team. I’m assuming that’s what you need me for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be working with me, Jarvis, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hulk... you know these people. Just because you don’t know their alias doesn’t mean you don’t know or can’t know them.” She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting on her feet. She hadn’t forgotten about Clint... He was just out of commission right now. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t need you for anything. Fury wants a leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hulk?! Are you out of your damn mind?” Steph had seen destruction and uncontrolled rage and apparently didn’t like the idea of working with the big green monster. “Because it worked so well when the government tried to contain him.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Let’s say I do join.” She walked around the table and stepped closer and closer to Natasha, standing much taller than the businesswoman, arms relaxed at her sides. “What then? We do missions on top of missions while our team doesn’t bond, and we keep our distance? Then, a teammate thinks they know better, goes on the attack and gets themselves killed? I get the feeling Nick won’t give a rat’s ass and it’ll be us picking up the broken pieces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now the team is a bunch of misfits who already think and operate that way. Without a leader with that experience, that you have, they will get themselves killed.” She was inflating the woman's ego, but she found that to work for herself, so why not now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pursed her red lips and frowned slightly before speaking again. “Is it better to just sit by and watch?” She asked with a huff of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been doing fine without me, Ms. Stark.” She sighed and shook her head, getting more annoyed at the attempts of Tasha getting in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d rather just turn on your shitty TV and watch them fail rather than help them? You know you can make a difference on the team and you’re not doing it because you think you won’t know the people? You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like my father described.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s funny, coming from the entitled brat who gets drunk at every event, makes herself a public embarrassment and has multiple scandals every week. I’m sure your father would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to an interview for a second job.” She turned around and disappeared behind a white door close by, shutting it with enough force to rattle the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasha was taken aback by the woman’s comments, feeling them cut deep. She tried to bite back her annoyance but it wasn’t before long that she tightened her jaw and balled her hands into fists, whole body tense. It wasn’t until the woman brought up her father again that she finally snapped, that thin thread finally breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. You.” She spat as Steph began to walk away, getting even more frustrated before she slightly jumped at the door being slammed so hard. She wasn’t happy with the next words out of her mouth, but that was a result of not drinking enough, being forced into meetings and dealing with the most annoying person on Earth. </span>
  <span>“You’re a piece of shit! Glad the world thinks you died a hero rather than come back as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prick</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She shouted back at the closed bedroom door. With that, she turned and stormed out of the apartment, heading back to the tower.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Game Changer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Steph wondered if Natasha would show up to the coffee shop this morning. Not that she’d apologize, but make the coffee on the house. It was the gesture that mattered, not the price. She smiled softly when she did see the billionaire, getting a weak smile back. </p><p>“What can I get for you?” Steph asked as if it were any other day. She pressed the buttons on the thin screen for the usual, nodding when she asked to add three shots rather than two. </p><p>“Got to cure that constant hangover somehow, right?” Natasha mused, laughing with a feigned, humorous tone. A classic for the woman. </p><p>“Rough night?” Steph already knew the answer to that question. She reminded the poor kid of her deceased father and insulted her lifestyle. Yet, Natasha could dish it, but couldn’t take it.</p><p>“Aren’t they always?” Natasha replied dryly, sitting down at a nearby table and tapping away at her phone to wait for her coffee.</p><p>“It’s on the house,” she said once Natasha offered her the card to pay the bill. Steph then turned around, prepared a green juice and a healthy sandwich, doodling the Stark Industries logo on the side of the cup. “Sorry for the wait.” She placed the sandwich and the drink on the counter. “A Healthy Elixir and a turkey, hummus, avocado sandwich.” </p><p>Natasha frowned in confusion when her name was called and she saw the order, which was not what she asked for. “I’d say I appreciate it, but you got the order wrong,” she murmured. “I just need my coffee, Cap. I’m already running late. Have more scandals to create to keep up my rep as an embarrassment.” She smiled, though it didn’t meet her eyes. Natasha slid the juice and the brown paper bag with the sandwich back toward Steph. </p><p>Steph bit her lip. She couldn’t help feel more guilty the longer she talked with Natasha. If that argument had sent Natasha into a drunken night? She was responsible for that. </p><p>“Natasha,” she spoke the woman’s name softly. She withheld any further words and nodded. The least she could do was give the woman the coffee she asked for. She returned to the machines and sized up Natasha’s coffee cup, writing <em> GREEN JUICE </em>on the side. She called Natasha’s name again and handed the drink to the other.</p><p>Natasha’s brow rose at the writing on the side of the cup, but ignored it and took a sip, her other hand giving Steph a thumbs up. “Offer still stands. Join the team and you won't have to work two or three jobs just to starve yourself half to death,” she murmured. “I was asked to get you on the team and I don’t fail at the things I do.” She shifted, standing a little straighter though it didn't help much with the height difference between the two. “Just come by and meet everyone, then make the choice. Don’t be selfish. That’s my character trait, not Captain America’s.”</p><p>Steph sighed. It didn’t take a genius billionaire to figure out that making minimum wage and having an apartment as nice as hers meant that food had to be heavily budgeted. “Drink the green juice and eat the sandwich. I’ll come by if you do.” </p><p>The thing was that she’d get attached to these new people and have her wondering about the possibility of leading another squad. “And take back the money that you’ve been giving to Fury to keep me afloat, which includes your stock. What’s yours is yours. You worked hard for it. I mean it.” Stark Industries had expanded to more than just weapons and vehicles. Clothes, phones, televisions, computers, kitchen appliances, perfume, shampoo, and more, all highly rated. Natasha worked hard, and not even Steph could deny it. </p><p>“I’ve never heard that one before, Cap. Always told I was given everything I have. Trying to kiss ass won’t get you anywhere, now just give me the stupid shit so I can go.” The businesswoman sighed heavily, handing her coffee back in silent surrender. “Meet me tomorrow at the Tower after your shift. I’ll make sure Jarvis puts it in my books after I finish the juice and sandwich.” Steph rolled her eyes at the annoyed tone. </p><p>“I wasn’t kissing ass, Ms. Stark. I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>~</p><p>After tomorrow's shift, Steph entered the front doors of the Stark Tower. High ceilings, businessmen and women walking with their suitcases in hand, business buzzing all around her and it was just the front lobby. Their suits were fitted, probably cost more than what she earned a month. She walked up to the lady at the front desk. Perfectly blown-out blonde hair, perfect nails and what looked like professionally done makeup. </p><p>“I’m supposed to meet Ms. Stark.”</p><p>The woman’s green eyes traveled from the computer screen to the plainly dressed Steph. Blue jeans, black Converse, white tank top and a loose, dark blue flannel on top. Her hair was down, wearing minimal makeup that consisted of lip gloss, blush, and mascara. She even plucked her eyebrows.</p><p> “Give me one moment.” She grabbed the phone and dialed someone before chatting for a minute and pressed the phone to her shoulder.</p><p>How did she sound so snobby with just four words?</p><p>“Name?” The receptionist asked, almost demanding. </p><p>“St--” She was about to say her name when she was interrupted by a strawberry blonde she recognized from the shocking news early last year. </p><p>“She’s here to see Natasha.” </p><p>Steph looked at the woman who spoke over her and was met with the new face of Stark Industries. She was in a white pencil skirt below the knee and a matching blouse with a white blazer on top. The definition of proper with her short heels, manicured nails, minimal makeup and hair pulled into a ponytail with the bangs freshly cut. </p><p>“Virginia Potts,” she greeted. “Nat calls me Pepper.” She gave Steph a warm smile and motioned to the elevator on their left. “I’ll show you up since Jarvis let me know about this meeting last night.” </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Potts.” Steph followed the CEO inside the elevator. “Jarvis… he’s artificial intelligence?” </p><p>“That I am, Captain,” Jarvis confirmed from <em> within </em> the elevator. </p><p>Pepper arched a brow from the nickname already in place for Steph. “Jarvis is kind of her assistant. He makes her schedules or works with me. He watches her eating and sleeping habits and so much more,” she explained simply. </p><p>Oh. How intuitive. “How is Ms. Stark doing? Yesterday was… hard on her. She asked for an extra shot of espresso.” Steph realized how creepy that sounded without context. “I, uh, work at a coffee shop.” </p><p>“What happened yesterday? All I know is she worked most of the night, brought someone over and that was it. The usual, really.”</p><p>“She did make contact with Colonel Rhodes last night, Ms. Potts,” Jarvis spoke up.</p><p>Pepper cleared her throat. “Well, you’ll have to ask her what happened last night since I don’t know.” </p><p>Ugh. Steph was becoming disoriented with how the AI’s voice was in her ears and couldn’t see where it was coming from. No visible speakers could be seen. “I don’t plan on staying that long.” She was just here to meet the people who were supposed to be ‘saving the world.’ </p><p>Pepper dropped that friendly smile and turned dead serious. “I don’t know exactly who you are, but I do know that Natasha Stark does not ever schedule her own meetings, nor does she actually attend them on time or early. You <em> must </em> be something special to her. You’re different to her already.” </p><p>“I… I’m not special. It’s probably because I'm the first person to ever deny her requests.” What else was she supposed to say? That she was joining a group of people who sounded like vigilantes? That she was Captain America after almost a century had passed? Steph was saved by the soft ding from the elevator, letting them know they reached their destination.</p><p>“This is her floor.” The redhead huffed out, clearly unconvinced by Steph’s words. </p><p>“One of the hundred in the building, yeah,” Natasha spoke up when the elevator doors opened. The woman popped her head up from where she was sitting behind a workbench. Her hair was messy and makeup was a bit smudged. “I’m working, but I'm guessing that's the blonde barista.” She waved a hand over to them as her head disappeared from view. “Meeting is going to be less than formal, hope you’re not too dressed up.”</p><p>“I’m not. Can’t afford it anyway,” she joked dryly about her depressing situation. As she entered the room, the elevator behind her closed and Pepper disappeared along with it. She took a moment to adjust to this new floor after moving way too fast in the elevator, suppressing the wobbling in her knees. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Natasha stood up finally, Steph’s eyebrows jumping up from how casual the woman looked. It was almost hurting her eyes from how weird the sight looked. Natasha was wearing a pair of sweats and a banged-up MIT hoodie that looked well used. The logo faded, the hoodie itself was burned in some areas and stained permanently from years of abuse. </p><p>“Fixing up the Iron Man suit.” She tapped the wrench in her hands against the metal chest piece that was suspended by wires that were attached to another machine. </p><p>“Fixing up? What happened?” Steph questioned worriedly. </p><p>“The guy was doing some tests for me.” Tasha sighed, looking over the suit for a moment before stretching out. “There’s a bit of an issue, Cap.” She scratched her forehead. “My guy on the team tells me that Loki is back and is trying to steal what we on Earth already stole back from him.” She pinched the bridge of her nose when Steph was looking at her with a blank expression. The blonde seriously had no idea what Natasha was talking about. “Did Fury keep you up to date on the Tesseract? Where it’s been after you?”</p><p>“Loki? Is that some sort of code name?” She remembered the name from old Viking tales. “And no, not really. I never asked and he never said anything.” Plus, the Tesseract was safe down in the ocean. Where no one could find it. </p><p>“Well, dad found the Tesseract while looking for you.” </p><p>Oh, no.</p><p>Natasha ran a hand through her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail and tying it back. “So he handed it over to SHIELD, which he helped found and what Fury is a part of. Now, it’s been taken by a… god of sorts.” </p><p>What? If Howard helped found SHIELD, what happened to SSR? Did that mean Peggy was involved with SHIELD too? Why hadn’t Fury told her any of this? Especially that Howard found the damn Tesseract. But, more importantly, there was a god of sorts? </p><p>“A god?” Steph repeated, unsure if she heard properly. She had her own beliefs, so this was… freaky. It doesn't matter who took it, though. “We need to get it back. It’s too dangerous for anyone to have in their hands.” If they only knew what it could do to someone. It almost won Hydra the war. </p><p>“That’s what I’m saying, Cap. Jeez. Fury really didn’t give you any briefings. You must’ve been too annoying for him,” Natasha teased, getting an eye roll from Steph. </p><p>This was serious! She wasn’t here to joke around the deaths of millions. </p><p>“I’ve been trying to study it with another member of the team, but it’s getting harder to do that when I don’t have the actual thing to study. You’re really the only one who has interacted with it,” Natasha continued. </p><p>“That kind of power, it can do things I can’t even begin to explain.” Would anyone believe her if she described Red Skull getting sucked from reality into a hole? “He shouldn’t’ve taken the Tesseract out of the water.” </p><p>“He shouldn’t have, but that’s not what scientists do. We see interesting things, we study them and go from there.” Natasha shrugged. “Team is just downstairs in the communal room. They’re all ready to talk about what to do next, so you’re in for a treat.” She led the way to the elevator, Steph following close behind her and stood next to the other. </p><p>Natasha pushed her hands into her pockets before pulling them out half a moment later. She prodded and tapped at her watch, clearing her throat and watching as the elevator doors closed. </p><p>Once they opened, Steph saw a redheaded woman on the couch, actual <em> red </em>hair. It was short and curled, looking beautiful and effortless. She was wearing black jeans, brown leather boots and a tight black tee-shirt. Red lipstick with a wash of dark eyeshadow on her lids. The woman also had a clear tablet in her hands, swiping through files of a man with short brown hair. Barton, Clint. There was also another man in a purple button-up with the sleeves rolled up and khaki pants. His hair was dark and had glasses high up on his nose. He stopped pacing once he saw Natasha and Steph. </p><p>“Iron Man will be around later for you to meet. You can’t see his face, though. In the meantime, this is Black Widow.” She nodded her head toward the redhead. “And he’s the big, green rage monster, but hates talking about it.” </p><p>Black Widow stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to them. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Captain America. If Tasha had failed at bringing you here, Fury would’ve called me in.” She smirked at Steph. </p><p>Uh, okay. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Steph extended her hand and shook Black Widow’s. Firm grip. </p><p>The dark-haired man came up to her and extended a hand as well. “I’m Bruce Banner, nice to meet you.” He gave her a polite, but awkward smile. </p><p>Steph shook his hand back with feigned politeness to mask her fear, hesitating for a second to even get close. Banner was highly unstable. She’d seen the footage of Hulk destroying Harlem. How did Fury trust someone who had been chased by the government across the world? Who killed several military people because he didn’t want to turn himself in? If Fury thought the world was in this much danger… </p><p>They were on the same side then. For now, at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fury is going to talk to us tomorrow afternoon. He says all the information we need to get this Cube back is on the helicarrier,” the redhead spoke up, trying to push the clear tablet into Tasha’s arms. The genius refused and just before it got awkward, Bruce grabbed the tablet from the assassin. </p><p>“Tomorrow? I’ve got work in the morning and—“ Steph began before she was cut off by the redhead. </p><p>“Then call out,” Black Widow said with annoyance. </p><p>“I... I don’t know if I can.”</p><p>Nat scoffed, giving a ‘really?’ look at Tasha who didn’t seem all that happy with the Captain’s words herself. “This is who you think is going to lead us?” She shook her head in disapproval and pushed past them, disappearing into the elevator. </p><p>“Sorry for her behavior,” Bruce apologized, offering the tablet to Steph. “One of our own was... compromised. It really is important that you call out Ms. Steph.” </p><p>“That’s Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Loki has him right now.. and the hot, angry Russian redhead that stormed out of here was Natasha Romanov, his partner, Black Widow.” Tasha introduced the rest of the team the best she could. </p><p>Bruce nodded at Tasha’s words, agreeing before he fixed his glasses and looked at the brunette. “No updates on Loki’s location?”</p><p>“Not since the last time I checked, big guy, no.” Tasha sighed, grossly uncomfortable with the fact that she had almost been forced to take the tablet from the spy. </p><p>She let out a shaky breath and cleared her throat, looking between Steph and Bruce. “You need to call out, Cap. The fate of the world might be a <em> little </em> more important than serving me my coffee in the morning. Can’t believe I’m saying it.” She shook her head, whistling low. “Something is just a <em> hair </em> more important than me.” </p><p>“I’ll call out.” Steph spoke sternly. “Just a hair?” She repeated in surprise. She was not amused, but rather annoyed at the woman making light of the situation. She took the tablet and raised an eyebrow at the file on the screen. </p><p>“Mhm… that’s what I said.” Tasha smirked, knowing she was getting under the Captain's skin. “Agent Coulson should be by later with your fixed-up suit and cleaned off your shield,” She added after a moment, looking up at the taller woman. “I suggest you start reading everything we’ve got on this guy.” Tasha swiped on the tablet to a photo and brief info file on Loki. “I have to finish fixing my guy’s armor... so you two enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>Steph’s eyes scanned the file on Loki. “God of Mischief? You can’t be serious.” She looked to Bruce for an explanation since Tasha was leaving, waiting at the occupied elevator. </p><p>Bruce looked at Tasha and then back at Steph, shrugging. “He’s a powerful being. We don’t know much, but once we get access to Fury’s resources, we’ll be able to figure out where he is and what he’s planning on doing with the Tesseract.” </p><p>Steph nodded, looking up when she heard the elevator finally ding. “I’m not going to meet him?” She inquired about Iron Man. </p><p>“No one has,” Bruce answered. “He’s Tasha’s little secret.” He turned around and got back to studying yet another tablet.</p><p>“My little secret.” Tasha repeated, winking. “And that’s all you need to know. You’ll see him soon, just in the armor.” With that, she disappeared into the elevator as the doors closed. </p><p>Tasha was more than happy to step out from the tension between Steph and Bruce in favor of testing the flight capabilities on her newest suit, Mark VI. </p><p>Once the elevator chimed and opened onto her workshop’s level, she put the area on emergency unlock only. She liked to work alone, especially when people couldn’t know she was the one behind the red and gold armor.</p><p>Without much further prompting, she returned back to the work she was doing before Steph came in and interrupted her for the meeting of the team.</p><p>The silence in the room was disrupted by a wall in the far corner of the communal room opening up to the outside and creating what looked to be a makeshift landing pad. Bruce didn’t seem all that surprised, unlike Steph. </p><p>Iron Man shot past the building and within a minute, was landed on the opening. The suit shook itself out, the pilot seemed to let out a huff of laughter that sounded more like a mechanical error through the voice modifier. Tasha loved flying in the suit. Something about being so free and in control really did it for her. </p><p>Bruce looked up at the suit and smiled slightly at the masked hero, watching the red and gold armor move away from the makeshift helipad and toward the new blonde stranger in the tower. </p><p>“You’re the new Captain?” Iron Man inquired, tilting the suit's head a milometer to the side, giving it a more natural, humanoid feel even though it lacked expression or much tone.</p><p>Steph looked up from the work she had been doing, standing up and nearing the suit. “Yeah. I am. It’s nice to meet you, uh...?” She extended her hand for a handshake. “Ms. Stark worked fast on that suit.” </p><p>Tasha reached out and shook the woman’s hand gently with a chuckle coming from the suit. </p><p>“Iron Man,” she greeted. “Even though the suit isn’t made of iron- it has a catchy ring to it. She made me half a dozen suits, this is a prototype I was just testing for flight. It works so it should be plenty capable on the next mission we go on.” </p><p>“So I’ve heard.” Steph squeezed tightly on the hand in her grip, clearly testing the metal which Tasha thought was funny. She pulled away before she could do noticeable damage. “Guess we’ll be putting it to use. A super-powered being…  that’s going to take everything we’ve got.”</p><p>“She told me you don’t like the whole idea of secret identities... I’d take off my helmet but I can’t break the contract I signed.”</p><p>Steph walked around the suit, analyzing and understanding what she could. Tasha, in turn, tracked the woman with her head until she disappeared behind the suit. She swore she could still feel those judgy eyes boring into her, trying to burn a hole through the damn thing.  </p><p>“No, I don’t. I want to know exactly who I’m working with. But we won’t for long, so just listen to me and it’ll all be fine.” She stopped once she was in front of the suit again, crossing her arms.</p><p>The Captain’s icy blue eyes were burning into the suit, judgmental and analytical which made Tasha shift in the armor. “It has to be someone she trusts with absolute certainty…” The captain spoke, making Tasha snort. This woman was seriously going to try and figure it out right off the bat? This would be fun. “I’ll find out who you are if we end up working together for longer than expected.” Her tone was set as if that was a promise. </p><p>“I don’t even go to medical if I need something… But you seem sure about finding out who I am, so let’s say I’ll be amused to see how that plays out,” she replied, a monotone voice not alluding to how the person beneath the mask was actually feeling. </p><p>She often spent hours fixing herself up in her workshop, using DUM-E and Q to help her get places she couldn’t reach. She couldn’t go to medical otherwise people could put two and two together. It was just a good thing she hadn’t had too many life-threatening injuries that she couldn’t fix up herself. </p><p>“Don’t be surprised if I have to rip off that mask to save your life,” Steph replied, tone dry.</p><p>“Stark wouldn’t be too happy with that, given she spends all of her free time working on these things.” Tasha knocked lightly on the helmet of the suit, the metallic ring from both metals hitting each other filling the room for a moment. </p><p>Her eyes narrowed when the helmet was knocked on, lost in thought. </p><p>The pilot was amused though, smiling behind the faceplate. “I do look forward to working with you, Captain.” Tasha nodded her head and took a step back from the woman trying to melt holes in the suit with her eyes.</p><p>“I do as well. We should train together sometime. See what you can do in that clunky suit.” The Captain challenged, though she was serious. </p><p>“Clunky? This thing is smooth as butter, Captain.” She was turned to face her again, the Captain capturing his attention enough to keep her in place. “I’d love to see what you could do though, being as old as you are. Probably rusty with that shield too.”</p><p>Steph put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight on her knee, shaking her head. “Not as smooth as an actual body.” She scoffed with a smile at being called old and rusty. “Let’s go a few rounds and test that. And if you want to do it outside the suit, I can blindfold myself.” She shrugged cockily. </p><p>“Too risky, can’t have anyone walk in on us, Cap.” The pilot smirked, glad to have this kind of back and forth with the woman. “Smooth as a body, huh? I totally winked under here, just so you know.”</p><p>“Of course you did.” Steph laughed and shook her head. “I can see why Ms. Stark would keep you around.”</p><p>Bruce cleared his throat at the sudden flirting and odd tension that was between the two, making Iron Man shift and Steph flush from embarrassment.</p><p>“I’d be more than happy to spar with you, show you that this suit isn’t as bad as you think it is. Prove the great Captain America wrong... maybe then I’ll take the suit off and beat you for real once you’re complaining about the suit being cheating,” Tasha continued. </p><p>“I don’t think it’s bad. It’s just... not good.” Steph crossed her arms. “Arrogant too? Are you sure you aren’t related to Stark?” She joked. </p><p>Tasha has never seen Steph so easy-going or humored by light flirting. She was normally disgusted and appalled by her flirting and it was the same stuff... maybe she really just didn’t like her. Okay then... well, she had a second chance to make this right and turn it into whatever she wanted thanks to understanding what Steph disliked about her through Iron Man. Ugh. Shit talking herself should come easy enough. And that blush? God! She wanted to follow it past the woman’s shirt and- </p><p>“Hey, she’s just my boss,” She mused about herself, biting her tongue after the fact.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try to beat me at hand to hand. I’d hand over the shield right away. Captain Iron Man does have a horrible ring to it, though.” Steph’s voice was bored but the smug smirk on her face showed she was, in fact, joking. This was certainly a side of the Captain that Tasha was so damn happy she got to see. That smug look wasn’t on any Captain America merch or in any videos from the war.</p><p>“I’d be too afraid to touch the thing, don’t need fanboys hurting me ‘cause their favorite hero lost,” She joked. </p><p>“There’s no way I’m losing to a tin can. I should be able to scrap it if I win,” Steph countered. “Make it into a medal that says ‘winner’.” </p><p>“Oh? Didn’t take you to be cocky. You sure you’re not related in some way to the Starks?” She joked. “I have no problem with that, not my hard work- besides you taking the suit off of me... but I’m sure I could be persuaded to think about that in a better context,” Tasha flirted. </p><p>“Maybe Howard rubbed off on me.” She gave a simple, dismissive shrug. “I wouldn’t be taking off anything. Especially when you put it like that.” Steph looked to be mildly amused by the flirting so Tasha would take that as a 100% win. “Ms. Stark would have the honor of melting down her failed prototype.”</p><p>“You’re cruel.” She laughed behind the mask, shaking her head which moved the helmet just slightly. A lot of the gestures made didn’t quite translate perfectly through the heavy suit. She hated the idea, though, of destroying her work over some shitty bet.</p><p>“She probably would like the idea though, destroying a prototype that didn’t work in order to make a new one... the rest, like the medal, probably not. Too big a bruise for her ego.” She paused for a moment, thinking before finally speaking. “We should do this. Actually put your money where your mouth is.”</p><p>“Name a time and place. I’ll meet you there. Better have some ice packs ready. I won’t take it easy on you,” Steph warned, both brows rising, which made Tasha smile behind the faceplate. “Where is your boss? I thought she’d come down here by now and explain what I’d gain <em> when </em> I win this fight.”</p><p>“Duty calls, she’s fixing up some of the other suits, running Stark Industries with Pepper like she normally does. Probably has a command lock on the workshop floor by now, a ‘do not disturb’ mode she programmed,” Tasha explained, quick to defend herself as she had hundreds of times before. </p><p>She noticed that Steph seemed confused by her words until the end when they were explained. That furrow of her brows and seeing the woman's mind work was adorable. </p><p>When the elevator doors opened, a middle-aged rather bland looking man stepped onto the floor. This was the Agent Coulson everyone had mentioned earlier. </p><p>Bruce shook Coulson’s hand and then gestured to Steph whose eyes widened when Coulson came toward her quickly with a rather large black suitcase. Tasha was so goddamn excited to see this exchange.</p><p>“It’s an honor to meet you, ma’am.” Coulson extended his hand out, an ear-to-ear, childlike grin on his face. He was clearly a fan. This was going to be so good. </p><p>“Just Steph.” The Captain shook Coulson’s hand and Tasha almost cackled with how long and awkward that handshake was, Coulson absolutely starstruck.</p><p>“Oh! Okay, Steph.” He pulled his hand back and handed over the briefcase. “Here’s your new suit and your shield. I looked after it as I watched you get thawed out.”  </p><p>Steph’s face shifted into one of slight disgust which made Coulson’s face start to redden. “I didn’t watch for long. Um. Yes. Also, Director Fury also wanted you to have the motorcycle’s keys. It’s already in front of Stark Industries. Fury said you’ll know which one it is when you see it. It was... really nice to meet you, uh, Steph. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” With business conducted, the agent sought himself out. That was even better than Tasha thought it would be, laughing behind the suit.</p><p>Steph put the briefcase on the conference table and opened it, ignoring the agent’s goodbye and exit. There were a pair of keys in the center of the shield’s star and then the classic Captain America suit folded neatly beneath that, at the bottom. The woman put her keys in her purse and took a moment to let her fingers drift over the surface.</p><p>“Missed it? Been a while, huh?” Iron Man questioned. </p><p>“Yeah. Longer than I’d like.” Steph took a deep breath. Her hands continued to trace the shape of the shield, finally gaining the strength to pick it up, finding her dog tags sitting carefully on top of the uniform. </p><p>She bit her lip, sighing as a tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the shield. She wiped the wetness away quickly, then put her shield back in the suitcase, quickly shutting it and pulling it off the table. “It was nice to meet everyone... I’ll see you all tomorrow.” She turned and went directly to the elevator, disappearing behind the closing doors only a few minutes after summoning the thing back to this floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Training Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once on the helicarrier, Steph met up with Banner and redhead Natasha, who she finally had a pleasant conversation with. She assured redhead Natasha that they would get Barton back, no matter what it took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were escorted inside and losing a bet to Fury, she sat down on a table that overlooked SHIELD agents working on... things Steph couldn’t begin to understand. As uncomfortable she felt, at least she was appropriately dressed in her light blue button-up, khaki pants and her boots. Her dog tags were around her neck and under her shirt, hair pulled into a ponytail and she had a bit of makeup on to cover her sleepless under eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Files were handed out and Nick informed them of Loki’s whereabouts. Stuttgart was being hit next. “Why is he here?” Steph inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banner and Stark can explain it,” Fury said, gesturing to the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reason he’s in Stuttgart is because he is collecting materials to build another portal,” Bruce started with. “That’s why we saw Doctor Erik Selvig with him.. he’s an astrophysicist, probably under the same... influence as Barton. It’s about the iridium.. but what do they need the iridium for?” He frowned and rubbed at his face, taking a breath and letting his eyes flicker toward Tasha who just walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasha was cleaned up, hair pulled back into a low updo, makeup neatly done and a button-up, white business shirt on along with slacks and off white heels that paired well with the other accessories she had on. She walked in with another woman, Maria Hill, before moving away from her and toward the station where Fury stood to command the ship. “It’s a stabilizing agent,” she hummed and looked around, sighing. “It means the portal won’t collapse on itself like we already saw it do..” she crossed her arms and looked between the four people in the room, annoyed with getting looks of confusion. “It means the portal can be as wide and open as long as Loki wants it to. He has full control over it with that iridium.” She furrowed her brow, confused before placing a hand momentarily over one eye. “How does Fury even see these?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He turns,” Maria dryly replied, bored with Stark's antics already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds exhausting.” Tasha sighed, moving toward the table where Steph sat. “He just needs something to kickstart the cube.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph hummed. That’s why they were meeting way up in the sky. HQ was destroyed because of the collapsing portal. Great. A portal. Jesus. “And in Stuttgart is where Loki will find this iridium?” Bruce nodded. Her attention was back to Natasha being obnoxious. She suppressed an eye roll and watched as the two eggheads conversed, only understanding about a percent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! Someone who speaks English. Good to finally work with you, Banner.” Tasha and Banner shook hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romanoff will pilot the jet. Cap, suit up,” Fury spoke up. “You’ll find a new version of the suit in your guest room. Courtesy of SHIELD. You and Stark will be traveling together in a few hours so look over the schematics, form a plan and we’ll be in touch.” Fury nodded and turned around to speak to Hill in a hushed tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph sighed and got up, making her way toward her room and finding the suit. It was nice... very nice. Very bright too. She sat for a few minutes on her bed in her underwear, staring at this new suit. The helmet... she wasn’t ready to leave her old life behind, but she had to. Something she’s been repeating since this morning. She finally stood up and put on the suit. Skintight. Jeez. She’d hold off on the helmet until they landed in Stuttgart. Where was Iron Man to chat up with? To go through plans, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss me?” Tasha mused from behind the mask, “Wish I could fly with you and Stark... lord knows that’ll be fun,” she chuckled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph looked up from the files she was reading, unable to keep the smile off her face. The guy was funny and witty and wasn’t related to Howard, so the flirting wasn’t creepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d be flying alongside us. Unless your tin can can't handle it,” she teased. She put the file down and stood up. “But I’m glad Stark is coming. If anything happens to the jet, I wouldn’t know where to start.” She was pretty sure redhead Natasha wouldn’t be any use in that situation either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would but boss wants to make sure final touches are finished before I waste all the battery it has on flying to Germany. Believe it or not, we don’t exactly have access to that unlimited power Cube.” She leaned against the doorway slightly, the suit being a bit clunky, but otherwise, it looked relatively natural, or human. “I’m shocked she’s even willing to fly one of these things. Much lower class that her usual mode of transportation,” she huffed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lower class?” Steph scoffed. “That costs more than I could ever afford in a billion lifetimes.” Even in a trillion lifetimes, she still wouldn’t be able to buy even a part of the aircraft. “She grew comfortable, so I guess I understand where she’s coming from.” But Steph prided herself in her poor upbringing. She had been relatable to so many people, contributing to her success. One of the few reasons why she was allowed to perform on stages and say the same script over. She was common folk. Could relate and get more women involved in the war. “I think we should finally get that sparring match right now. See how you fight, then I can coordinate around that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What’s in it for the person who wins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know what I want,” Steph said in a low voice. “What do you want? Not that you’d get it.” Iron Man would lose. “Nothing too crazy.” She was not going to strip naked and run across town. Anything that comprised her morals or ethics was off-limits too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasha shrugged. “How about an IOU? I’m sure I can figure something out when I win... but if for some reason you do, you have to explain to Tasha about why the suit is damaged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Steph didn’t want to outright agree to something as broad as a favor. She hoped it wasn’t a ‘no questions asked’ type of favor since that never led to good things. “Oh, when you win? Funny.” She was glad she could at least banter with one of her teammates. Everyone else just... did their own thing. She wondered why Iron Man had chosen to talk to her when redhead Natasha was easier on the eyes. Not a lot of the guys she met were interested in muscular women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we have a deal and plenty of time to kill. I can show you to the training facility if you want to go at it now since the bet has been placed.” The robotic voice sounded excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this.” Getting hit in the face with a metal gauntlet was going to hurt. She put on her boots and gloves, leaving her shield. It would only be hand to hand combat, they could make another bet that included their other abilities. She walked with Iron Man out of her room and down the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were both inside, they closed the door and they turned to face each other. “I won’t go for your face,” Iron Man spoke up after a minute. “As long as you don’t go for this,” she tapped the circle shape in the chest piece of the armor. “Powers the whole thing. It’s off-limits. Only have the one, can’t make another. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tap out once you can’t handle it.” The power source was off-limits. She understood that perfectly clear. With the element of surprise, she kicked the center of the suit in hopes of getting Iron Man down and just climbing on top to claim an easy victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iron Man stumbled back, but used the flight stabilizers on the suit’s back and hands to keep from falling, lifting the gauntlets once stabilized. Iron Man took a swipe at her legs after that, trying to knock her down after such a dirty move. “Didn’t expect Captain America to not play fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph watched with a disappointed look in her eyes when the flight stabilizers were used. She dodged the attack to her leg, a bit clumsier than she’d like but she was still on her feet. “Your enemy won’t be fair on the field.” They had a pretty good bet going on and being fair wasn’t going to get her the identity of Iron Man. She was not going to owe anyone, especially to someone who worked under Tasha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw a fist to see how hard that helmet really was, maybe channeling some of her anger from her frustration with technology. “How’s working for Tasha? I’d be speaking with HR if she talked to me the same way she does now.” She only took the harassment because of the tips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A step back and half body swivel was used to dodge the quick punch at the helmet “She’s good company, I don’t mind the flirting or inappropriate jokes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gauntlet swung toward the ribs with a shot only half as strong as it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one word for it.” Steph would say Tasha’s company was... interesting. It did get uncomfortable with the constant flirting and checking out. She decided to take the hit, grunting and crumpling to her knees. She knew the area would be heavily bruised, but not as badly as if she were fighting with civilian clothes. She did this in hopes of getting to know Iron Man better. What kind of empathy did the man have? If any, at all. And if he had empathy, Steph would have to teach him a lesson. Her hand was placed over the injured, so if Iron Man took ‘pity’ on her, she’d throw a punch near the kidneys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you okay?” The suit moved closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph felt a gauntlet on her shoulder, pushing her back on her behind rather than on her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph nodded slowly, almost sorry for the poor sucker. She reached out to hold onto the mask, wrapping her legs around the suit’s waist. She got a good hit in on the left side of the face before using her feet and flipping herself off of the suit’s torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let your guard down. Ever. Your enemy won’t have the same mindset as you, I can guarantee that.” She stood up from her landing pose and lifted her fists toward the helmet. “Go for the knockout, then eliminate or decide what to do next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the robotic voice grunt, watching as the suit fell back, the metal face dented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still playing dirty,” the robotic voice grumbled and slowly stood up, huffing out a breath and lifting up the gauntlets again. “You know this thing wasn’t made to be used like this, right? It absolutely could and has been sometimes, but it was more of a medium-range kind of weapon with the powerful repulsor blasts. And if you’re giving advice, you should take it too, could’ve ended it all with that one move,” Iron Man pointed out before continuing. “I’m starting to think you like me, Captain.” With that, a gauntlet swung again, this time at the woman’s chest and with a little more effort thrown into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you?” Steph laughed, which lost her focus and opened up herself to the punch. She gasped from the impact, stumbling backward and opening herself up to another attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iron Man used those flight stabilizers to launch forward and shove the woman to the mats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The straddled the woman’s waist and aimed for grabbing her hands, trying to pin them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph landed hard against the mats, enough to see stars dancing over the dented metal face hovering over her. The stuff of nightmares, really. Knowing what was coming next, she tried to stop the hands coming down on her, but they were too strong. She was still trying to recover from her chest being punched and her aching ribs. “You’ll have to do something more lethal than holding down my hands if you want me to tap out,” Steph breathed out, shifting whenever she could to find a weak spot to take advantage of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not hurt you and get chewed out by everyone on the team for not being a good team player. They already think I want the role of leader, hurting you will just add to that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t hurt me.” Not too badly, anyway. Steph could handle it and she could heal faster. She wasn’t afraid to get rough when she’d be perfectly fine in a few hours. “And if you wanted to own the leader title, it’s all yours after this mission.” She wasn’t sticking around. Once the Tesseract was in safe hands, then she’d go back to her regular life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps now is a bad time,” Coulson murmured, motioning back to the door he entered, Iron Man facing him with that expressionless faceplate while mounting Captain America was just... too much for him today. “But the team is suited up and ready to head out. Your quinjet is almost finished being prepared and Stark is getting fetched now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped to Coulson at the door, flushing from how embarrassing this was. Her on the bottom and losing? That wasn’t the Cap he knew. “We’ll be ready soon.” She took Coulson as a distraction to flip them over and straddle the suit. She lifted up the hands to the sides of Iron Man’s head and began to squeeze, threatening to destroy the gauntlet and the repulsor unit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iron Man groaned. “Fuck! Stark isn’t going to forgive you if you break these things.” The suit kicked out the armored legs, bucking to get her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go and stood up, realizing that damaging the suit right before taking down a potential threat was... not ideal for the team. “A leader knows when to stop fighting and know when to pull back. The team will need your tech if things go sideways.” She stood up and extended her hand out for the gauntlet to take it. “Hope I didn’t hit you too hard.” They both landed nasty punches on each other. “I’ll declare this a tie.” With a strong leaning toward her, obviously. “Sadly, there won’t be a rematch.” Since she wasn’t planning on staying. “But you’ve got the right idea when it comes to fighting. More lessons wouldn’t hurt.” She wiped her sweat with the back of her arm, enjoying the adrenaline and burn of her muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I have a lot to learn from you, Cap. Sucks I won’t have you around to train me.” Iron Man grabbed the woman’s hand, getting up and thanking the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya later, Shellhead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you, Winghead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to her room to quickly rinse off the sweat, picked up her shield and helmet. She then headed for the quintet and entered the back, strapping herself down and making light conversation with redhead Natasha.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>